Research is proposed which will investigate neurophychological functions of the basal ganglia. Experiments will be performed in awake behaving cats. Single unit recording techniques will be used to assess sensory information processing and neuronal correlates of movement within various basal ganglia areas. This research should provide information which is relevant both to experimental and clinical questions in physiological psychology.